


Little Pet

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimo is caught trespassing on another Jaeger's turf and receives an "interesting" punishment, though all is not what it seems.<br/>Based on a drawing done by Damaiuo.<br/>http://www.y-gallery.net/view/1003215/<br/>*All Characters Belong to the creators of girl genius"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pet

“Take diz damn ting off!” Dimo snarled as he attempted to chew through the chain attached to the collar around his neck.  
“Not zo fazt, darlink,” the giant older Jaeger chuckeld. “Not until hyu give me vhat Hy vant.”  
Dimo rolled his eyes and started to undo the buttons on his vest. 

Soon he was stark naked with his ass in the air, hating himself for not fighting back when he was caught. Now this older Jaeger got to humiliate him any way he saw fit and in front of his whole pack, to!  
“Juzt do it already,” Dimo whined as his tormenter bit one of his nails off and lubed the finger, pouring the rest of the jar down his ass crack. Dimo squirmed as he felt the cold liquid run down his ass and drip off his balls.  
Oggie stood behind the crowd, hoping no one would notice he didn’t belong there. He was trying to think of a way to get Dimo out of this situation, put his pack leader’s tight ass kept distracting him and what was happening now made it even worse.  
Another Jaegerkin had come up and spread Dimo’s ass cheeks as wide as they would go, exposing his tight little hole for the entire world to see. Their leader knelt down next to Dimo and slowly inserted his middle finger in such away that the onlookers could see the penetration itself; see the hole stretching to take his finger. He made sure to push in as far as he could before halfway pulling out and plunging back in.  
“How long diz time,” Dimo asked over the squelching sound caused by all the lube he’d had dumped down his crack, a calculated move to embarrass Dimo further.  
“Two hours,” was the whispered answer.  
Dimo started cursing, earning himself a painful jerk on his leash that left him spluttering and gasping for air. He turned his head away from the pressure of the collar and caught sight of Oggie standing transfixed behind the crowd. He blushed with embarrassment and turned back to face the empty woods again.  
Soon his cock was brushing his stomach and he that cumming would only make this worse. His hole would become so sensitive that all subsequent orgasms would be so intense he’d almost pass out. Soon his hips bucked uncontrollably and he came with a shriek.  
After an hour the crowd had left and Oggie hid behind a tree, still trying to come up with a way to free his friend, hoping he wouldn’t notice the massive hard on his “punishment” had caused. He had just about formulated a plan when what happened next stopped him cold.  
The older Jaeger had taken the collar off Dimo and Dimo didn’t even ATTEMPT to struggle or get away, in fact, he was purring! Oggie stood dumbfounded as he slowly figured out that this “punishment” wasn’t what he seemed.  
“How iz my leedle pet?” The monster cooed, stroking Dimo’s hair.  
“Hy’m schtill goink to keel hyu,” Dimo grumbled, hating the fact that he routinely lost while playing their “game”, sure his friend was somehow cheating.  
“Hyu need to learn to hide bedder, leedle one,” he teased.  
Dimo grumbled and twitched as his hole was fucked for another hour, cuming twice more before he was reduced to a whimpering mess. The finger was removed and he was scooped up and carried to a nearby river, where the giant cleaned him and wrapped him up in a blanket he’d brought for just such a purpose.  
“Tommorow, leedle one, it’z your turn und zince hyu iz zo schmall, hyu don’t hafe to use hyur finger.”  
Dimo grinned at the news and sank into oblivion.


End file.
